


[Podfic]  free fall with me

by argentumlupine



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>:  <em>The partying had started early and Gerard, with his shaky grasp of sobriety, had escaped the bus for fresh air and an empty asphalt parking lot. Frank, who’d made all kinds of promises to himself if they managed to get Gerard out of Japan in one piece, automatically followed him out. Mikey trailed behind Frank like a silent shadow, just as determined to keep his own unspoken vows concerning Gerard.</em></p>
<p>Podfic of the fic by akamine_chan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  free fall with me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sylvaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [free fall with me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/387159) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



> **Content notes** : incest, discussion of substance abuse and sobriety
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://argentumlupine.dreamwidth.org/16480.html).
> 
> Happy birthday, Sylvaine! :)

cover art created by argentumlupine.

| 

## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/free%20fall%20with%20me.mp3)  


## Length

  * 0:08:18



## Direct download link (from audiofic archive)

  * [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142012091008.zip) | **Size:** 8 MB



## Alternate download link

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/free%20fall%20with%20me.mp3)

  
---|---


End file.
